Joker Longsword
Trained to be the perfect replacement for his father, Joker escaped his old ordered life and found refuge with a wife he loved deeply. However the time came when he had to flee from his father, and so he travelled throughout the nation in search of refuge. Eventually he found Sombra, who merged Joker's soul with that of his long lost friend Clockwork -- yet this would lead him to madness. After killing every fiend in his way to get back home, Joker received and accepted the job of Hemspony aboard the Nocturnal Thunder. Personality Joker is a charming and rustic Longwing with a hard shell to crack, he'll usually resort to buttering you up and compliments before you get to know him - but when you're close you will soon see that he is far from the happy, joking helmspony and fool he seems to be. He's very open about his feelings on things, and offers everything for free once. Many consider him kind, while an equal amount see him as malicious. He grew up in a society of order and togetherness and lives to break that code, his free spirit and unorthodox ways both win him praise and lose it. Biography Joker was born to a loving yet dedicated father and a mother who served the cause, born and raised to believe his true family was the ideals he held, his purpose was decided long before he had been conceived. His pureblood family both excluded him and protected him from the influences outside the capital ship, and his father was promoted to Comrade General days before he was born. By the time he was mature enough to make his way around freely, Joker was thrown into a sea of regulations and rules he didn't understand nor care for, starting the spiral of distaste he holds for order. By the time he had turned five and completed his basic education his father cast him into a web of politics he could never escape, enhancing his future and dooming it at the same time. Joker became a pawn played between power hungry men, a tool to be used and a trump card to be exposed. However at the age of seven something happened that changed the scene entirely, he earned a cutie mark for serving the nation. Not only did this make his father extremely happy, but it caused ripples throughout the Fleet. In an attempt to appease the father who saw him as the future, Joker would devote the next seven years of his life to training and working for the people. By the time he turned fourteen, Joker was offered the chance to pilot a fighter -- he took it gladly. At seventeen he was offered the chance to take his father's helm and fly the Lindbergh, and he did so happily. Three years passed as he flew the ship with precision and expertise unseen before within the Fleet, and whilst it may not have been his talent, he was a master helmspony. When he turned twenty however he was told to begin his Rite, and so he left the Fleet for the first time; free and able to do as he pleased. He then decided to go on an adventure, and so he picked up a Pegasus by the name of Clockwork. The two of them dawdled here and there for a time before setting off into Old Canterlot, and going on a fantastic adventure. However a collapse within the decaying ruins trapped his friend, and when Joker tried to pull him free he in-fact ripped him in half. The soul of his friend was trapped within a gemstone they had discovered not long before, and Joker left that place with haunted memories, a soul and a sword made of the sea. However his anger and guilt would not show up until later, during his 'redemption'. For the time being he attempted to put it behind him and instead focus on happy things, thus he decided to take a vacation. Stopping off at Coral Island, Joker fell in love with a rather up tight mare. He spent the next few months trying his best to woo her, until he blackmailed her for a date -- during which he managed to win her heart. Skip ahead a year and he was forced to leave his lover, now wife, to seek refuge from the Fleet who pursued him and his purpose endlessly. Taking a longsword in one hoof and a soul shard in the other, Joker fled from his father across the known world and beyond. Going from place to place, ship to ship and hiding hole to the next. He eventually ended his journey within the forsaken lands of Neschume, and he went to meet the ruling Regent, Sombra. Within the hall of the mighty Regent he made a pack, and bound his lost friend to himself; trapping them both inside one body. However his friend had gone insane trapped within the gemstone, and in a blood-haze unlike any other, Joker began to carve a trail throughout Trinity as he made his way 'home'. The numerous Pirate ships he left barren in his wake were nothing against the body-count he gathered, yet as he calmed down a final drop of hope came to his door. A letter posted to the Inn he slept within the night he arrived, with a proposition. That is why ponies will look at the joyful, flirty and laid-back Longwing with suspicion as he walks the halls of the Nocturnal Thunder. As he jokes about his uniform and complains about his duties, many are unaware of his devotion and loyalty. As he charges into battle or swings the ship to broadside on deck, nopony save his wife will ever know why his eyes glow and his wings shine. For when there is a battle going on, when the blood-haze has set in and the time is near, when the men charge with a mighty roar. There is not one voice from within, but two. Skills *Blade mastery *Longwing flight and sensory bonuses *Flight maintenance and navigation *Helming/Piloting *Hoof to hoof Combat *Drinking and playing cards *Politics *Flirting.